


get together

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy at times, M/M, also soft reassurances, but uhhhh its future time lapse stuff, gods i am tired but uhh smut and a bit of plot?, im not using these tags properly, oh and there is a confession, to actually tag this later, uh i am half asleep so somebody needs to remind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Midori and Chiaki get together. They have sex. Everything is nice.





	get together

**Author's Note:**

> im seriously not awake right now but on my other chiamido somebody put their name as FUCK!! or was it three !s idk either way it made me so happy i just started writing this and got super spacy writing it. uh enjoy i guess? somebody take my phone away while youre at it

Was flirting really something Midori ever cared about before? No, not really. The whole thing always seemed stupid to him. Then again, a lot of things seemed stupid to him. He never really questioned why he found so much to be stupid. Especially not when he found Chiaki “stupid” since he already knew he liked him. 

 

There was just something about that smile, that voice. Sure, the amount of energy always seemed to overwhelm him, but he could still feel his sick heart beating harder because of Chiaki’s words and actions. Everything he did only made him fonder, and that was dangerous. It was so dangerous, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

There were times when he’d sit in his room and beg for his heart to stop beating, if only because of the way it ached for Chiaki. It was painful, really. Yet, he kept going and they even wound up texting each other after Chiaki graduated. It was simple, honestly. Just knowing he could tell Chiaki at a moment’s notice that he loved him was frightening; it was almost like he was tempting fate.

 

Then came his own graduation. He had somehow managed to make it the two more years before he threw out his fears, wanting to know.

 

It was simple, really. At least, he wanted it to be. He knew it wasn’t. He knew it’d hurt. He expected Chiaki to have given up already.

 

It was a simple get together on the surface, Chiaki managing to have some time in his busy schedule. They were just going to hang out, maybe go to a park. Chiaki met him at the shop, his bright smile shining over Midori’s whole being. He hadn’t seen it in person for a while. 

 

Midori couldn’t stop himself. They’d only just started walking away from the store when he got up close to Chiaki, speaking only to him.

 

“I love you, Morisawa-senpai.” He felt his throat close up as they both stopped. Chiaki turned to look at him, eyes wide. Midori’s face was red, and it felt like he’d combust. His chest felt like it would cave as he stood there, waiting for an answer.

 

“D-do you mean it?” Chiaki must’ve been flabbergasted. Midori just confessed, after these three years. He shakily nodded his head, eyes starting to water. “Could you say it again?”

 

“I love you…” He barely whispered, unable to look Chiaki in the eye. He was glad it was early enough that the shopping district was mostly empty.

 

With his eyes too focused on the ground, he missed the bright smile on Chiaki’s face and the way it lit it up brighter than earlier. He looked up just as Chiaki wrapped him up in a hug. Blue hues brightened and widened as he looked down at Chiaki.

 

“S-senpai?”

 

“I love you too!” He barely heard the muffled words against his chest, setting his heart fluttering. He was so scared somehow his heart would fly out his chest, but he managed to hug Chiaki back, his eyes drying.

 

“S-so… do you want to… go on this date?” Chiaki looked up, smiling so wide, Midori thought his face was going to split apart.

 

“Of course! Now you have to let me treat you to something~ As your boyfriend~” Midori almost felt like Chiaki was teasing him, but he could tell he was just excited.

 

“Okay.” His voice was warm as they walked off.

 

Time passed and they were comfortably dating, meeting up whenever they could. Chiaki had taken Midori to a clothing store, insisting he help him pick some of his clothes.

 

“Do I look like a snack~?” Chiaki teased Midori as he showed off an outfit that Midori had put together for him. Midori raised a brow, his usual nonchalance clear.

 

“A snack? You look like a four course meal. You give me sustenance, no matter what you wear. You could wear no—“

 

“Midori!” Chiaki managed to stop him, cheeks red since they were in public.

 

“It never gets old.” Midori snickered, getting up and walking over as he did. He pressed a quick kiss to Chiaki’s forehead. “I think I grew again…”

 

“You need to stop growing! It’s difficult to find you clothes!” Midori shrugged and pushed him back into the changing room.

 

“You can complain when we’re at your place.” The sputter Chiaki managed before Midori was back in his chair was evidence enough that he didn’t mean just complaining. He had told Chiaki earlier that day what he’d wanted to do, and Chiaki had agreed with the only requirement of them going out first.

 

He really did enjoy having Chiaki mostly wrapped around his finger, but it was still fun to see him so embarrassed. He absolutely couldn’t wait until they were at his place; he was ready to get what he wanted.

 

Once they had bought the clothes they wanted, the only destination left was Chiaki’s place. Midori still hadn’t moved in, but he could easily stay a week there with how many clothes he had there. Mainly because he’d throw them off who knows where and end up wearing some of the clothes Chiaki bought earlier.

 

Today was going to be one of those days. He’d been waiting, and was honestly pent up. Just being around Chiaki was pushing what limits he had. 

 

As much as he wanted to fuck, he didn’t immediately slam Chiaki against a wall once inside his apartment. No, he wanted to savor this. 

 

“Chiaki~ What’s got you so nervous?” He lifted a brow, gently holding Chiaki’s shoulders, letting him lean back against him. “Do you have butterflies in your stomach?”

 

It was strange for Chiaki not to take him straight to the bedroom when they already had it planned. He didn’t mind, as much as his dick did, since he didn’t want to push Chiaki.

 

“Are you sure you just want to keep taking it? You know I wouldn’t mind it… if I was on the receiving end…” Midori felt his cheeks warm but his surprise was mostly hidden.

 

“Do you want to be?” He moved so he could see Chiaki’s face, seeing conflict in his expression. “If you want to be, I don’t have a problem with that. I just figured we could wait until you were ready for that. I’m happy just receiving since it feels so nice.”

 

“Well… you always look like it’s amazing… Probably because you’re amazing, but if you wouldn’t mind? I, uh, already tried fingering myself a few times…” Midori’s fingers tightened against Chiaki’s shoulders, his body tensing.

 

“My~” His tone is lighthearted, but Chiaki could tell there was a possessive undertone to it. “Were you that curious~? Did you really want to feel me in you? Was it so addicting watching my face that you wanted to know—?”

 

“Midori, are these actual questions or are you just messing with me?” His eyes widened, the smile on his lips stretching.

 

“Well, actually, I’m just really excited~ To know that you’ve already fingered yourself just to know if you’d be too uncomfortable— I’m going to ramble if we just stand here, Chiaki.” He nodded, set the bags down in the entryway, and dragged Midori to his room.

 

Midori hadn’t expected them to be doing the reverse of their usual positions, but it only added to his excitement. He could tell Chiaki was nervous, so he did his best to soothe him with soft kisses. It wasn’t that hard to give him little calming gestures.

 

“Do you want to do this where you can see me?” Chiaki nodded, swallowing. “We can take our time. I said today since neither of us have anywhere to be tomorrow. I want to savor every moment, okay?” Chiaki could only nod, clearly nervous still.

 

They stripped before getting up on his bed, Midori pressing kisses to Chiaki’s face.

 

“If you’re too nervous, we can have me on the receiving end.” His hands gently cupped Chiaki’s cheeks; blue hues meeting maroon ones. “I mean it. We don’t have to do anything. Honestly, we could just cuddle like this and I’d be happy. I just miss feeling connected with you, Chiaki.” Midori hadn’t expected such a turn of events, but he really wanted to make Chiaki feel good if he could.

 

“Okay… Okay, I trust you. You won’t hurt me, right?”

 

“Of course not! I would never willingly hurt you ever again… We’ll slowly prepare you and if you don’t feel like it’ll be enough, I’ll prepare you more. I want you to feel confident that it won’t be bad for you. If you want to stop at any moment, just let me know, okay?” Chiaki nodded before relaxing somewhat. “I’m going to grab the lube beforehand so I don’t have to get up when we do get to that point. For now, I just want to kiss you a lot.”

 

Of course, Chiaki was fine with that. After all, it meant they could just be close, and they hadn’t gotten to be for a while now. It was nice just to feel their bodies together; their warmth combining and making them feel like one. Though, Midori did hate his height when it came to things like that since he always felt like he just wasn’t giving Chiaki all of his warmth. Not that he could shrink himself.

 

“Midori…”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Can we start now?”

 

“Of course, Chiaki.” He pressed another kiss to Chiaki’s nose before trailing them down his body until he was at Chiaki’s thighs. He reached over and grabbed the almost forgotten lube bottle, squeezing some out onto his fingers to warm. After a moment, he pressed a kiss to Chiaki’s inner thigh and pressed his slick finger against his rim. “Relax, sweetheart.”

 

It took a moment, but his finger slipped in to his first knuckle. He wiggled it around a bit, pressing kisses to his thigh all the while. His other hand rest on top of his thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh.

 

“It’s okay, Chiaki. I’ve got you.” He slid his finger the rest of the way in, pressing it against his walls. A quiet whimper left Chiaki as he tested the second finger against his rim. He brought his free hand to gently stroke his still hard cock. “Your body isn’t disagreeing so far~ Do you want me to keep going?”

 

“Y-yes, please…” Chiaki’s voice was quiet, but Midori wouldn’t— no, he couldn’t demand anything of him. Chiaki was pushing himself into this position, and he wasn’t going to deny his efforts. After all, this was his beloved.

 

He managed to slip another finger in with minimal resistance, pumping them into him in time with his hand on his cock. Moans were starting to fill the air, but still pretty quiet.

 

“You sound so beautiful, Chiaki~ Will you let me hear you clearer?” As he spoke, he scissored his fingers, spreading Chiaki’s insides open. “Can you feel how your insides move? I always love how that feels~”

 

Chiaki let out a gargled noise, nodding as his legs tried to close around Midori.

 

“Does it feel that good, Chiaki? I’m not even in you, yet~ Can you wait a bit longer?” He could hear Chiaki whine, but it wasn’t with coherent words. “Sorry, I have to make sure you’re ready for it, okay?”

 

“B-but I want to feel you!” Midori felt his hair raise a bit, enjoying the way Chiaki sounded. It was absolutely wrecked.

 

“Do you think you’re ready?” He barely growled, feeling Chiaki clamp down on his fingers. “One more finger, okay?” His tone shifted back, turning into a purr as it did.

 

He added a third finger, stretching him open more. There were more muffled moans, and Midori was really struggling not to just pull his fingers out and slam in. He was genuinely struggling to control himself with how Chiaki sounded.

 

“P-please, Midori! I want—!” Midori pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, gently pushing in. “Ah~ Midori~” He groaned as he did his best to patiently push himself in, wanting nothing more than to just slam in. 

 

He held onto Chiaki’s hips with one hand and supported his upper body as he leaned over with the other. “Chiaki… You’re so warm…” He barely managed to say before bottoming out. “D-do you like it?” A smile lifted half of his mouth, giving him a smirk. Apparently it turned Chiaki on when he saw it, because he clamped down on him.

 

Midori’s features scrunched up, a groan leaving him. He was honestly surprised how Chiaki handled him all the time, but he also was being extra careful with Chiaki. Every single thing, he was paying attention to it all. That could be why it was so overwhelming.

 

He barely started moving his hips, letting a sigh slip past his lips. It wasn’t too unbearable, luckily. He didn’t want to have to back out on Chiaki, after all. This was probably for him, but also for Chiaki, and he wanted to deliver.

 

His slow pace picked up as he got past the initial shock of such warmth surrounding his cock. He was glad to be able to pull the moans out of Chiaki’s throat and to feel him cling to him. It all felt so good, he couldn’t discern what was what anymore.

 

With the blur of senses, Midori hardly noticed as Chiaki wrapped arms around him, holding onto him. He hardly felt Chiaki dig his nails into his skin, dragging down. The stinging only made him feel even better.

 

Then there was the familiar coil in his stomach, and he had to move to pull out. As he went to pull himself out, Chiaki’s legs squeezed him closer, cumming on their stomachs with a cry.

 

Midori felt himself tip over the edge, forced by Chiaki’s insides clenching on him. It felt amazing, but now he was tired.

 

“You know, we’re going to have to clean you out soon, right?” Chiaki grumbled, moving to cuddle him. “We can’t just skip clean up.”

 

“Then let me get my strength back first…” Chiaki mumbled, nuzzled up against Midori. Neither of them felt like separating, so they stayed connected as they rested a bit. Midori already knew something else was bound to happen in the bathroom while they clean up. It always does.


End file.
